worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Made (hip hop group)
Custom Made (also known as C-Made) is an American hip hop trio from Los Angeles, California known for their hardcore reality based mixtape series, Street Cinema. They were key players in helping to establish a mixtape scene in Los Angeles during the early 2000s. The group is made up of emcees Bluff, Element and Scoobs. Career In 2002, Bluff, Element, Scoobs and Six formed the group at their high school in LA. Aneek was introduced to the group through mutual friends and joined the crew later that year. In 2004, they released their first straight-to-street album, LA State of Mind, to critical acclaim. This led to the beginning of their Street Cinema mixtape series which would help catapult the group's underground notoriety. Within a few years of their formation Custom Made had already sold over 100,000 units worldwide.Custom Made. Babygrande. After a string of mixtape releases Custom Made saw their popularity grow, but with the release of The Blackboard Jungle (2006) they enjoyed their most success and began receiving offers from numerous labels. They ultimately made the decision to turn down the majors and go the independent route by signing with Babygrande in 2006. That same year, Babygrande released Sidewalk Mindtalk, a compilation highlighting their standout mixtape records. Their proper debut album, Fresh Out, was intended to be released after their signing, but was put on hold after Six was sentenced to four years in prison for counterfeiting and drug sales.Cordor, Cyril. Custom Made Biography. Allmusic. Macrovision Corporation. 2006 also marked the year Aneek deflected to the east coast. The material originally intended for Fresh Out was eventually converted into Truth Be Told and released by Rawkus in 2007. With Six in prison and Aneek on the east coast, the crew returned as a trio to release their proper Babygrande debut, Original Dynasty, in 2008.Davis, Todd (July 31st, 2007). Custom Made: It's The Real ... Hip-Hop. BallerStatus. In 2009, the group left Babygrande due to financial disagreements and released The Lost Weekend independently. Along with fellow LA acts such as Strong Arm Steady and DJ Warrior, Custom Made helped pioneer a mixtape scene that was previously non-existent in Los Angeles. Custom Made became one of the first LA artists to consistently use mixtapes and DVDs for promotional and marketing purposes.Covers + Features: Custom Made. URBNET. (May 2008). Custom Made Recordings In 2004, Scoobs founded Custom Made Recordings as an outlet for the group to release their independent albums and mixtapes. The label is currently distributed by IODA. Custom Made Crew The Custom Made Crew is a collective of Los Angeles based hip hop musicians made up of Aneek, Bluff, Element, Paradox, Skitzo, Scoobs, Six and S-Mak and producers Abstrakt Soundz, THX, Finesse, and Jayem. Members from the crew have appeared on every Custom Made release since LA State of Mind. Discography Albums Mixtapes References External links * Official Custom Made website * * * Category:Musical groups established in 2002 Category:2000s music groups Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles, California Category:Musical groups from California Category:African American musical groups Category:Underground rappers Category:West Coast hip hop groups Category:American hip hop musicians